mannequin
by donnatheresam
Summary: Based in the present age, Inuyasha is your average man who wants to work along with his passion. He designed a mannequin, but then becomes very much into it that it changes his life forever...this is a adaptation o the movie "the mannequin"


_**Mannequin **_

_** (**__The Inuyasha version__**)**_

_Ancient Egypt…1423AD_

"_Kagome … kagome come out of there I know you are in there….."A middle aged lady came down the stairs and stared at a figure wrapped in white cloth. The lady spoke again "kagome how much longer are you going to keep delaying your marriage!._

_The figure wrapped in the white cloth jumped up front from the shelf and sighed her jet black blue hair toppled halfway down to her waist, her chestnut brown eyes were filled with desperation yet you could still get lost in them, then spoke up her voice showing her irritation "mom…..i don't want to get married now, I want to do a lot of things that others have never tried I want to see the world, travel ,see different cultures, to fly….and find love…."_

_Her mother sighed then told "kagome you know if u wanted to do anything I would surely encourage you….but you have to get married that's all….and __**you will marry koga!"**_

_Kagome tilted her head the asked "wellll wht does he do?"Her mother stuttered then answered "he is a…..fuel merchant. Kagome stared at her mother her mother sighed in frustration then said "all right! He is a camel dung dealer" kagome gaped at her mother then said "forget it" her mother threw her hands up in defeat then said "ohhh gods plz make tis girl understand" kagome raised her hands then said in a prayer like voice "please gods please help me find the place where I can be free…"her mother looked at her daughter as if she had gone crazy….then said "sure the Nile is overflowing the gods of pharaohs have more things to worry than you,…."_

_Just as she finished saying this a roaring sound filled the cave and a blue light surrounded the whole place… "Kagome!.."Her mother yelled the blue lights disappeared and so did kagome, and all that was left of her was the white cloth… _

_**Now present: 2013**_

_**In **__a stuffed noisy company, a man having long white hair that rested on his waist and above it two dog ears that twitched now and then, golden eyes staring at a mannequin asked "what would you say if I told you that you were being more beautiful day by day?" He caught the mannequin near his ears and asked "what? Where are my hands?"oh yeah I forgot…."he took the half mannequin and danced around to the music being played by one the the workers to find other body parts. He put it many legs then kept asking "come on speak up don't be shy….then it fit in one of the pair of legs… ".yeah that's two fine legs now….some hands…he walked and tried many hands then finally got the right one he smiled at his work showing one of his fangs…..just then his boss yelled **"Inuyasha!**"_

_Startled he leaned to his side. He saw his boss banketsu giving a not so good smile at him…..inuyasha laughed nervously then answered "yes sir…."_

_banketsu's smile faded and his eyes narrowed as he closed in on him "inuyasha how long do you think you're going to keep working on this particular mannequin?" inuyasha smiled then answered "boss you have to see her she has turned out amazing if I could get week, she'll be perfect" banketsu's face turned pale with horror then he shouted out "inuyasha we are supposed to finish more than 4 mannequins in a week….i can't keep this up…__**that's it you are fired**__.!" It was inuyasha's time to be pale…he sighed then pleaded…"at least can I finish her…" banketsu yelled "get your pay check and__** get out of here…!**_

_Inuyasha tried for many jobs after that but he couldn't stay for long…..after getting fired from his latest job he went to get his girlfriend who worked in __**Electra…. A commercial shopping mall, **__he stopped his bike in front of the mall…his girlfriend turned…her black eyes sparkled and her shoulder length brown hair blew around her …she ran and hugged him her perfume of roses filling up his senses….inuyasha smiled, hugged her and then spoke up… "Hey kikiyo! How was work babe?! Kikiyo sighed "ah well the usual….same old same old" saying this she looked at his bike and huffed "really inuyasha? This piece of junk?" "Hey it's a classic, it's got speed and style" inuyasha said hurt. Kikiyo flipped her hair looking disgustedly at the motorbike "style? Not in my dictionary" just then someone called out to her, she turned and looked horrified at inuyasha "oh no oh no oh no…..it's my boss…..if he sees me in this junk….." inuyasha turned and saw her boss walking up to them. Inuyasha completely despised his girlfriend's boss '_**Naraku onigumo'**_._

_ Tall, built, sleek long black hair highlighted with purple, tied to a ponytail. His dark violet eyes held a sort of mysterious glint. In short he was a heavenly sight for the ladies but he had an aura of superiority surrounding him that pushed inuyasha to his limits, and moreover inuyasha hated how his girlfriend behaved when he came. "Miss hamamoto, what a lovely evening it is, well not as lovely as you" inuyasha growled while kikiyo just blushed. Naraku continued to ignore inuyasha and talked to kikiyo "excellent work today miss hamamoto….you continue to work like this I think I'll lose my job" kikiyo gave a small laugh and bowed at him "your too kind sir" naraku tilted his head and looked inuyasha finally and smirked "nice ride" and left. _

"_WHAT! You got fired again!" kikiyo yelled glaring at inuyasha. He cringed his ears pulled back to his head almost disappearing in his hair. The people in the restaurant looked at the couple and went back to their business "I'm sorry hon, but- "I don't want to hear it, this is the 3__rd__ job that you have lost in a month!" she got up and paid the bill and started walking out the restaurant. Inuyasha ran behind her and caught her hand just as she was about to enter a taxi "hey, I'll find another job… I always do don't i? He said giving a small smile. Kikiyo turned and gave inuyasha a defeated sigh "yes I know you get a new job easily, but maintaining it is the problem" saying this she yanked her hand and got it the taxi and left. A thunder sounded and it started to rain…..while inuyasha just stood there staring the sky. _


End file.
